Día 13: Cita de estudio
by Dann GV
Summary: Por llegar tarde a clases Tenten no ha presentado su examen. Su profesor le da una oportunidad para presentarlo pero debe estudiar si no quiere reprobar. Por ello Neji decide ayudarla. ¿Cómo saldrán de aquella situación? Esta historia participa en la actividad "Mes NejiTenten 2017" del foro "El NejiTenten no ha de morir"


_Hola, aquí traigo una nueva historia. espero la disfruten._

* * *

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es de mi autoría_

 _Universo Alterno_

 _Tema 14: Nerd _

* * *

La clase apenas comenzaba, el profesor Kakashi, para sorpresa de todos, había llegado de manera puntual y se dirigió inmediatamente al pizarrón donde comenzó a escribir una serie de preguntas que yo no tardé en copiar. El resto de mis compañeros seguían sumergidos en sus pláticas y juegos sin tomarle importancia a lo que Kakashi escribía.

-Tienen 30 minutos para responder- dijo Kakashi -el tiempo comienza a correr- inmediatamente se escuchó una ola de abucheos, pero todos se calmaron al notar la mirada seria del profesor y comenzaron a escribir. Las preguntas no eran realmente complicadas, y como ya tenía el cuestionario escrito terminé apenas pasados 10 minutos de la hora de inicio. Me levanté a dejar la hoja en el escritorio, Kakashi me dirigió una mirada de asombro que rápidamente cambió por una de agrado, yo sólo le devolví un asentimiento silencioso y regresé a mi lugar, donde estuve en silencio mientras los demás apenas comenzaban a responder. Este tipo de exámenes eran regulares en la clase de Kakashi, pues con esto media el nivel de aprendizaje que cada uno tenía, regularmente estos exámenes no valían más del 10 por ciento de nuestra calificación, aún así, pude ver como la desesperación se apoderaba de mis compañeros, podía asegurar que nadie tenía las respuestas aún, pues en un ataque de frustración de Yamanaka vi como intentaba copiar las respuestas de Haruno, de quien se decía era una de las chicas más inteligentes de la preparatoria, pero el bufido que soltó Yamanaka me dijo que ni Haruno tenía las respuestas. También pude ver otros casos parecidos como Uzumaki con Uchiha, Akimichi con Nara e Inuzuka con Aburame. Los demás estaban sufriendo solos.

-El tiempo terminó- habló el profesor- quiero todas las hojas en mi escritorio ahora- e inmediatamente todos dejaron su examen en el lugar de Kakashi. El murmullo dentro del salón comenzó otra vez, los grupos de amigos se volvieron a formar, y yo una vez más quedé en mi lugar, solo.

-Por cierto- volvió a llamar la atención Kakashi- olvide comentarles que este pequeño examen sorpresa vale el 70 por ciento de su calificación de este parcial- los grititos ahogados de las chicas y las miradas estupefactas de algunos de mis compañeros me dijeron que a muchos no les había ido bien con ello. Por mi lado, no tenía de qué preocuparme. El profesor recogió todas sus pertenencias junto con los exámenes y se dispuso a salir, pero antes de dar la vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta, una chica llegaba corriendo. Estaba jadeando, y su peinado comenzaba a caerse.

\- Tenten - dijo Kakashi con la mirada de indiferencia de siempre

\- Profesor, ¿Puedo pasar aún? - soltó Tenten entre jadeos, tratando de normalizar su respiración.

\- Claro que puedes, pero yo ya voy de salida, nos vemos- respondió el profesor mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, la misma en donde seguía Tenten - Lo olvidaba, acabas de perder el 70 por ciento de tu calificación - le dijo Kakashi a Tenten, esta vez viéndola a la cara, y observando la cara de sorpresa de la chica.

\- ¿No habría manera de recuperarla, profesor? - volvió a interrogar Tenten, suplicando con la mirada una oportunidad. El profesor permaneció en silencio durante algunos minutos meditando alguna respuesta, mientras tanto Tente por fin regulaba su respiración.

\- Te espero mañana en mi cubículo a las 3 de la tarde - respondió Kakashi mirando a nadie y sin más se fue.

Tenten soltó un pequeño suspiro y se metió al salón, no había notado que todo mundo había estado atento a la charla de ella, hasta que una vez dentro del salón el ruido comenzó otra vez. Mientras ella caminaba a su lugar donde la esperaba su amigo Rock Lee, yo sacaba un libro y comenzaba a leer. En esos momentos leía _Un mundo sin fin*,_ una novela ambientada en la edad media donde se exponen de una manera muy clara los aspectos sociales, económicos y culturales de dicha época, pero la charla entre mis compañeros me desconcentró de mi lectura, por lo que dejé el libro a un lado y puse atención a la plática.

\- Sabes que vas a reprobar, ¿verdad? - dijo Inuzuka

\- ¡Callate Kiba! - Esa era la insoportable voz de Haruno – Claro que puedes Tenten, va a ser muy difícil, pero lo lograrás – trató de darle ánimos a Tenten, aunque la aludida no respondió.

\- No quiero ser grosero – esta vez habló Lee – Pero si no pudimos con el examen escrito, creo que será más difícil con el examen oral. Porque es ese el que te va a aplicar el profesor.

\- Mejor ya déjenla en paz – Ahora hablaba Uchiha – Si va a poder o no, no depende de sus comentarios, sino de sus conocimientos – esa última frase fue soltada con cierto tono mordaz.

Tenten no respondía a nada, y los comentarios seguían, que si aprobaba el examen, que si no, que Kakashi aumentaría la dificultad, que cuales serían las preguntas que le harían, que ya mejor diera por reprobado esa materia. Y Tenten seguía en silencio.

-Yo te puedo ayudar a estudiar – dije dirigiéndome a Tenten, que aún era rodeada por mis compañeros y sus comentarios.

\- ¿Es en serio? – preguntó algo sorprendida por mi comentario, pero bueno, quien no iba a sorprenderse si era Hyuga quien se ofrecía para ayudar a alguien.

\- Sí, te espero en biblioteca terminando las clases – le respondí y volví mi mirada hacia la puerta, por donde entraba la profesora Kurenai. A Tenten no le dio tiempo responder, pero el trato estaba hecho. Puse atención a la clase, y así pasó el resto del día.

.

.

Estaba caminando hacia los vestidores, la última clase había sido deportes y esta ya había terminado, por ello tenía que ir a quitarme la ropa deportiva que era obligatoria para cada clase. En los vestidores me encontré con todas las chicas de mi clase, el ruido y desastre que hacían era asombroso, se la pasaban gritando y tirando sus cosas, en especial Ino y Sakura, que eran las más escandalosas del grupo.

Me dirigí a donde estaban mis pertenencias y comencé a cambiarme, en eso Hinata se acercó a donde yo estaba, me saludo con una pequeña sonrisa y comenzó a cambiarse también.

-Miren quien se arregla para su cita – dijo en tono de burla Ino, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todas las chicas la escucharan.

\- Que esperabas Ino, no se puede ir a una cita en ropa deportiva, menos con el Hyuga – comentó Sakura en tono divertido.

\- Ya basta chicas – esta vez fui yo quien habló – sólo estudiaremos, no es para tanto.

\- Pero mi primo no ofrece su ayuda a todos – ahora fue Hinata – Es muy raro.

\- Tal vez es el admirador secreto de Tenten – comentó con diversión Ino.

-Por favor, eso nadie te lo cree - hablé – Pero bueno, me voy, nos vemos chicas.

Guardé mis cosas y salí de los vestidores rumbo a la biblioteca, que era donde me iba a encontrar con Neji. Mientras caminaba iba pensando en el comentario de Hinata, porque bien era sabido que el Hyuga era una persona muy cerrada con respecto a su círculo de amigos, y eran aún más pocas las personas a las que él ayudaba. Me había sorprendido bastante que él me ofreciera su ayuda, pero tampoco la iba a rechazar, a menos que quisiera reprobar la clase de Kakashi, tampoco es que quisiera portarme de manera grosera con él. Aun así, tenía curiosidad.

Cuando llegué a la biblioteca él ya se encontraba sentado, había escogido una mesa que estaba hasta el fondo. Caminé hasta el lugar, cuando estaba frente a la mesa él levantó la mirada y yo sólo le dirigí una sonrisa tímida.

-¿Te piensas sentar o vas a quedarte parada ahí todo el tiempo? – Cuando me dijo eso inmediatamente reaccioné y de manera un poco avergonzada tomé asiento al lado de él.

\- ¿Y qué vamos a ver hoy, profesor Hyuga? – Traté de decirlo como una broma, pero él sólo me miró y sacó un libro de su mochila – Lo siento, sólo trataba de aligerar un poco el ambiente – Esta vez pude ver como Neji sonreía de lado.

\- Bueno, ¿Con qué quieres comenzar?

\- No sé, tal vez sea conveniente dar un repaso de todo lo visto en este parcial

\- Empezaremos con las Leyes de Herencia de Mendel ¿De acuerdo?

\- ¡De acuerdo!

Comenzamos a ver el tema, Neji explicaba de una manera muy eficiente, pues incluso pude entenderles a algunos temas que durante clase no logré comprender muy bien. La tarde se pasó entre herencia mendeliana, no mendeliana, cromosomas, mutaciones y otros temas de biología con los que probablemente iba a ser evaluada, pero para mi suerte, nada de eso fue aburrido, tal vez fuera que me agradaba la biología, o que la compañía de Neji me había ayudado demasiado. Para qué negarlo, Neji siempre le había llamado la atención, no podía decir que estuviera enamorada de él, pero había algo que le atraía, tal vez fuera su largo y bonito cabello que toda chica envidiaría, o sus peculiares ojos perlas, tal vez fuera que en realidad detrás de esa personalidad fría e indiferente se escondía el más grande cerebrito de la escuela. Sí, Neji Hyuga era un Nerd.

Cuando terminamos de estudiar ni uno de nosotros quería levantarse, las razones de él las desconocía, pero por mi parte podía decir que me agradaba demasiado su compañía. Era muy cómodo estar con él, se había creado una atmósfera de confianza que incluso había permitido no sólo tratar los temas que deberíamos estudiar, sino también poder exponer nuestros puntos de vista con respecto a otros temas. Había descubierto que Neji sí sabía entablar conversaciones con otras personas, y me sentía contenta sabiendo que yo era una de esas pocas personas con las que lo hacía.

\- ¿No tendrás problemas en casa? Ya es tarde – La pregunta de Neji me sacó de mis pensamientos.

\- Ahh no, vivo sola, no habrá problema. Es más, te invito a comer, ya es tarde y por mi culpa no has comido.

\- No te preocupes Tenten, ya podré hacerlo en mi casa.

\- Vamos Neji, es mi forma de agradecerte.

\- Bueno, entonces vamos.

.

.

La casa de Tenten no se encontraba muy lejos de la Preparatoria, habían caminado hasta ella, y durante el camino no dejaron de platicar. La presencia de aquella castaña de verdad le gustaba. Tenten era de las pocas chicas, si no es que la única, que soportaba dentro de su grupo, y aunque anteriormente no la había tratado, ahora sabía que tenía razón al decir que no era como las demás chicas, ella era muy diferente.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Tenten, ella lo invitó a pasar, y se dirigieron a la sala, donde se acomodaron y siguieron platicando mientras esperaban la pizza que habían ordenado, porque durante el camino Tenten confesó a Neji que no sabía cocinar, al menos no de una manera decente, por lo que entre risas acordaron que sería mejor ordenar algo, y por decisión de la castaña, ese algo fue una pizza.

-Oye Neji, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – dijo Tenten con un poco de timidez.

-Ya lo estás haciendo Tenten – Respondió Neji mientras observaba como ella vacilaba entre formular la pregunta o no -Vamos, te escucho – Tenten seguía indecisa, tal vez no fue buena idea haber llegado a ese punto.

-Bueno… Sólo quería saber ¿Por qué me ofreciste tu ayuda? – al fin Tenten soltaba la interrogante que la había perseguido durante el día, si Neji no respondía, por lo menos ella lo había intentado.

-A decir verdad, ni yo estoy muy seguro del porqué – la respuesta de él sólo la confundió más – Creo que fue porque todos te estaban atacando, todos dudaban, pero yo confío en ti. Esa última parte la sorprendió demasiado, no sabía que responder a ello, por suerte el timbre sonó y ella corrió a abrir para recibir la pizza y por fin comer.

Comieron viendo una película, así que Tenten ya no tuvo que seguir con la plática que ella misma había comenzado.

Cuando dieron las 7 de la tarde Neji tomó sus cosas y se dispuso a irse, Tenten lo acompañó hasta la puerta, donde no queriendo se despidieron el uno del otro y Neji marchó a su casa. Tenten desde su puerta lo observaba irse y cuando estaba a punto de entrar y cerrar su puerta algo la detuvo. Vio como Neji regresaba hasta su puerta.

-¿Se te olvidó algo Hyuga?

\- Sólo quería saber si podemos almorzar mañana en la escuela.

-Me parece bien.

-Nos vemos mañana entonces.

Y esta vez el Hyuga se acercó a Tenten para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla. Ambos se gustaban, más de lo que quisieran admitir.

Tal vez aceptar una cita de estudio con el nerd del salón había sido la mejor idea que había tenido.

* * *

¡Hola! Sé que ya me había desaparecido de estos rumbos, pero aquí estoy de nuevo, ahora con este fic que hice para la actividad **Mes NejiTenten 2017,** ya que no pude participar en las actividades anteriores del foro es que decidí aportar con esta historia esta vez, tal vez no entre mucho en el tema, pero fue lo que salió de mi pequeña mente. Espero que les haya gustado.

Por otro lado, sé que no he actualizado mi única historia larga _Un nuevo planeta,_ pero es que me he quedado estancada y no puedo salir del bache en el que me metí, aunque estoy haciendo lo posible por continuarla, así que sí alguien la quiere leer, adelante, que no pienso dejarla inacabada, tal vez tarde, pero le daré un final.

Bueno, me despido, ojalá y pueda actualizar pronto. Espero sus reviews para esta historia.


End file.
